Indigo Stone
Indigo Stone= Indigo Stone is an Ironhide Dragon and is colored dark bluish-green. Its spawn method is related to gathering a certain number of extremely rare Mysterious Blue Stones that can be harvested in Olandra. For more detailed information on capturing this dragon view the tab "Capture Guide". Dragon Compendium "As the name suggests, this dragon does in fact look like an enormous rock. This powerful and elusive dragon reportedly roosts in Olandra, though few have seen it with their own eyes." Dragon Eggs This dragon comes from the following Unhatched Dragon Eggs: *'Limpidity '- Purple (100%) - Verdant Fin / Indigo Stone **Found while gathering orange glowing eggs in Olandra. *'Cleverness' - Purple (60%) - Crimson Thorn / Indigo Stone ||| Blue (40%) - Crimson Ironwing Dragon / Devilish Ironclaw Dragon **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Ironwing Lair and Bloodlust Crypt * Fallen - Purple (75%) - Balge / Crimson Thorn ||| Blue (25%) - Indigo Stone / Verdant Fin ** A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Shrine of Handras. * Luminosity - Purple (25%) - Verdant Fin / Indigo Stone ||| Blue (75%) - Scarlet Bloom / Recursive Nightmare **Exchange 60 PureDragon Spirit Essence at the Dragon Lair. Gallery DragonsProphet_20150312_185547.jpg|Mysterious Blue Stone |-|Capture Guide= Indigo Stone Indigo Stone is an Ironhide dragon from the zone Olandra. This dragon does not spawn in the wild; instead, it must be summoned by the user, through a specific method. Mysterious Blue Stones Approximately every four days, Mysterious Blue Stones will begin to spawn around Olandra. These stones are large, very deep blue in color, and look somewhat shriveled. Stones can appear on land or underwater; some of them are hidden in quite clever areas (behind waterfalls for example). These stones have set spawn points. Please refer to the Indigo Stone tab location map for a map of all currently known spawn points. These stones do not spawn in abundance, so you’ll have to look fairly thoroughly. Once you find one, speak to the Ancient Dragon Researcher in Wift, near the lair manager. She’ll tell you that the stones are in fact Indigo Stone eggs in stasis – given their current state, they’re nearly dead and will require a lot of energy to bring back to a healthy state. She can do this for you by pulling the life and nutrients from nine stones and infusing it into one stone. In brief, collect ten Mysterious Blue Stones and bring them to her. Note: When Olandra first opened, Mysterious Blue Stones were not soulbound. Very rarely, you may find some on the Auction House. All stones after approximately April 2014 are soulbound and can only be traded between characters on one account. Indigo Stone Egg Once you’ve collected ten Mysterious Blue Stones, return to the Ancient Dragon Researcher in Wift. She’ll combine them into one stone, a healthy Indigo Stone Egg. This egg does not function like normal eggs, though – it doesn’t go into incubation, and right-clicking does not automatically give you the dragon. Indigo Stone dragons are born unable to recognize their parents and as such will attack the first thing they see. Go to your guild’s Draconic Sanctuary and right-click the Indigo Stone Egg in your inventory. This will summon an Indigo Stone. The dragon’s minimum level is 99; he will scale up from there, but will not scale lower; as such, the minimum recommended player level to attempt to capture Indigo Stone is 94. Dragon Drive potions are recommended. The dragon will only stay summoned for six minutes, then it will flee. Sources *Guide written by Blau and Oric - https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/indigo-stone/ Category:Ironhide Dragon Family Category:Dragons Category:Olandra Dragons Category:Blue Dragons